Just The Prom Or Is It?
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Sequel to Just A Halloween Party Or Is It? The mystery person is back to finish what they started. This time at East High's prom. Trailer up. Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, and others will appear later.
1. Trailer

Now, the trailer for the (semi) long awaited sequel to Just A Halloween Party Or Is It?

_  
"East High's new prom queen and king is…"_

**Prom time.**

"_You guys, why do I feel this has happened before?"_

"_Because it did."_

**Normally, the greatest time in your High School career.**

"_No! Ryan!"_

"_Come on, Sharpay, we have to keep moving."_

"_Just leave me alone. You've already hurt me more than enough."_

"_But it wasn't me who did the damage."_

**Turns into one of the scariest times for these wildcats.**

"_Sharpay, come on. Isn't this 'Fabulous'?"_

"_Go away! You can't hurt me."_

"_Chad, apparently you don't dance. Maybe I can change that."_

"_Chad, no don't listen to him."_

"_No, if it's me he wants, then it's me he's gonna get."_

"_Now, there's only me and you, Gabriella."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

**Their true test,**

"_We can't get out of here!"_

"_Déjà vu."_

_THUMP!_

"_Spooky."_

**Will be their escape.**

"_Tell me, are you all in this together?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Don't you know already?"_

**Read as these Wildcats try to escape their prom.**

"_May I have this dance?"_

"_Yes you may."_

"_This night is perfect. Nothing can go wrong."_

**Alive.**

**Just The Prom Or Is It?**

**Coming soon.**

* * *

What do you think? I'll try an update Secrets Are No Fun soon. Please review and be nice. HSM2 in 2 days! 


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to iLOVEzanessa, Chaylorlovr58, doodleswriter357, Harri B, QueenChaylor2010, Samntha7679, kyos-girl101, HP4EverLuver, and xAlwaysandforeverx.

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the works of High School Musical. As of now.

* * *

"Come on, Shar, time to put on your dancing, Jimmy Choo (don't own) shoes and get ready for the prom. We're all meeting at Gabriella's house and carpooling," Ryan encouraged as he stepped inside his sister's room. " So get to moving. Let's go," he motioned waving his hand towards the door. 

Sharpay, however, was perfectly stationary on her bed under her fuchsia covers, in her designer pj's, not moving an inch.

"Um, Sharpay? I don't think you realize this, but the door is over here. I don't think you'll find it under your covers," Ryan stated.

"Oh shut up, Ryan!" Sharpay shouted throwing her pillow at him.

"Whoa!" He ducked down to avoid the pillow. "You could take someone's eye out with that."

"Ryan, just go to your little pow wow at what's her face…"

"Gabriella," Ryan corrected. Ever since Halloween, Sharpay vowed to be nicer to Gabriella. She stopped referring her as 'brunette girl who took Troy from me' just a couple of days ago. For her, that was real improvement.

"Sure, 'Gabriella's' house. Do what you want, but I'm not going," Sharpay huffed from under her comforter.

"Please don't tell me you're going through your Dreamgirls (don't own) phase again?" Ryan asked.

"No, I am not." Sharpay appeared from under her covers, complete with ruffled hair and all, to face her brother. "Ryan, I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have a date, my nails aren't done, my hair is nowhere near fixed, all my dresses have at least a .6 percent chance of being worn by someone else, and I still don't have a date!" she explained throwing her hands up in the air.

"You don't need a date," Ryan reasoned.

"Easy for you to say. You have a date," Sharpay scoffed. True, he did. Once, Martha Cox landed a supporting role in the winter musical, she dumped Zeke and began dating Ryan.

"But still, you can just go and have a good time with your friends."

"Friends? Ryan, friends? I do not consider those,….those hooligans our friends."

"That's a lie."

"Is not."

"Ok, then what were you doing last Saturday with Taylor at the mall?"

"I was saving her. She was about to pick out a velvet poncho with a reversible rain proof side and wear it with burgundy corduroys and gauchos. That would've been a fashion crisis on so many levels," she defended.

"What about two weeks ago with Gabriella?"

"Please, that was on Darbus' orders. That doesn't count."

"And last month with Troy and Chad?"

"They stole my designer watch! Do you think I was gonna let them get away with it?"

"They were just playing around, having fun."

"Like I said. Hooligans." Sharpay plopped backed down under her covers.

"Ok. People will be expecting you, Shar." Ryan left the room. Sharpay peeped up and looked at the door. _Expecting me?_ she thought.

* * *

"Troy, I'm so sorry," Gabriella apologized for the ten thousandth time outside the bathroom door. Poor Troy. Didn't even know it was coming. He took a bite into one of Ms. Montez's infamous brownies. Unfortunately for him, they had walnuts in them. Troy is allergic to walnuts and began to hurl suddenly. 

Gabriella felt so bad. It was a few hours before prom, and Troy, as her date, came early. She hoped their whole night wasn't completely ruined. She stood up as soon as she heard running water and smoothed out her dress.

"Are you ok, Troy?" she asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Do you need some kind of medicine? Water? Sleep? We have a few good hours until the others get here…" Gabriella rambled.

"I'm fine, Gabi, chill," Troy interrupted.

"The night is ruined. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. Your prom is ruined. It's my entire fault," Gabriella sighed.

"This guilt trip is going to go on forever, isn't it?" Troy chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I never knew you were allergic to walnuts."

"To tell you the truth, my neither," he shrugged. The pair walked downstairs only to be greeted by the just as concerned, Ms. Montez.

"Troy! Are you ok? Do you need some kind of medicine? Water? Sleep? You have a good couple of hours before the others should arrive."

"Like mother, like daughter I guess," Troy commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry Troy, I didn't know you were allergic to nuts. I never would've brought them if I knew," Ms. Montez apologized.

"It's fine, Ms. Montez, really. I'm feeling much better. I gurgled with mouthwash to clear my throat, and I feel great."

"Okay. Well sit down, watch some T.V. I'll go make some brownies without the nuts this time, only if you still want some, Troy?" Ms. Montez offered.

" Of course," he replied sitting down. Gabriella sat alongside him as her mother walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she said stroking his arm.

"Don't be. I'm pretty sure this prom will be unforgettable," Troy said.

* * *

Taylor sat on her bad reading a book she has read, for the 50th time, in a row, since she came home today. Her red prom dress glowed on her closet door. The dress she babysat overtime for and saved all of her money for. She glanced up at the dress she wouldn't be wearing. Her and Chad got into a fight. She was tired of having to be second in his life to basketball. He rebutted by saying she always have Decathlon practice and no time for him. She was worried because that was nearly a week ago. And now it was prom time. She'd be the only one sitting at home, watching T.V. doing nothing on perhaps the biggest night of her life. 

Her mom come in, without knocking as she usually did.

"Taylor, you've been reading that book since you came home. Maybe you should take a break," she suggested.

"I'm fine, mom, really," Taylor responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. McKessie asked.

"No. It's alright," her daughter shrugged.

"Well, you have company downstairs," she told her.

"Company, who?"

"You'll have to go downstairs and see.'

Taylor curious to see whom it was got up and slowly walked downstairs. Who would be at her house on prom night? She slowly walked down the stairs wondering all the possibilities. Maybe it was her cousins? Oh no. Her parents probably wanted her to go with one of her cousins to the prom. Half of her wanted to go back upstairs, but she kept going.

She reached the bottom of her stairs. Her dad pointed back to her when she arrived. Taylor immediately knew who it was waiting for her. There stood Chad Danforth, wearing a dark suit, with his normally wild hair pulled back, and his signature grin.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"I'm taking you to the prom. Unless you don't want me to take you anymore," Chad explained.

"But…I…I thought," Taylor stuttered.

"I know this past week, I haven't exactly acted like the perfect boyfriend. But I want to make it up to you. I want us to have a good time at the prom," Chad said holding her hands.

"Oh, Chad," Taylor exclaimed leaping onto him. "I can't wait to go to the prom with you."

"Me neither, but don't you want to change first?"

Taylor looked down at her oversized T-shirt and pajama bottoms. "Yeah, I might want to."

She pulled away from Chad and headed upstairs to wear the dress she thought she wouldn't wear.

* * *

That was chapter one. Hope you like it. Please review and be nice. Also, check out Secrets Are No Fun if you like Chaylors. 


	3. Chapter 2

Shout outs to corbins wifey, melako17, Harri B, kyos-girl101, doodleswriter357, firetruckk, sammysgurl, Lonly Girl, QueenChaylor2010, and LOZERFREAKME for the reviews.

Here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

" I still don't know why I'm going," Sharpay huffed in the passenger's seat. 

" Relax, will you? You're going to have a great time," Ryan reassured.

" Well, I better," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

Ryan continued to focus on the road as he drove to Gabriella's house.

" Someone else is going to be wearing my dress," Sharpay whined next to her brother.

" Sharpay, calm down. Take a chill pill. No one is going to have that dress, and even if they do, so what?" Ryan asked.

" So what?" Sharpay scoffed." Ryan, I am a trendsetter. I can't afford to have my name ruined over one night, especially prom night."

" You're overacting sis."

" Overracting?" Sharpay sat back in her seat. " Just drive to what's her name's house."

" Gabriella," Ryan corrected.

" Right, sure."

Ryan continued driving before he started chuckling to himself.

" What is so funny, Ry?" Sharpay asked becoming irritated by his laughing.

" Nothing. It's just, wouldn't that be funny if Gabriella was wearing your dress?" Ryan stated laughing even louder. Sharpay didn't find this amusing.

" That's it, turn around, I'm not going!" she shouted.

" No, come on, we're already halfway there," Ryan replied.

" Fine then, pull over, I'll even walk."

" You're not walking."

" I'll crawl out this window."

" You're not going anywhere. Just sit down," Ryan said.

" Fine." Sharpay crossed her arms and looked out the window. " Just because I'm going, doesn't mean I'm going to have a good time," she rebutted.

" I'm not having much fun right now myself," Ryan mumbled to himself.

" What did you say?" Sharpay asked.

" Oh, nothing."

* * *

" They should be here any minute," Gabriella said pacing her living room floor. " Why aren't they here? What if something happened?" 

" Gabi, I'm sure they're on their way," Troy said watching the T.V.

" But they could be in an accident for all we know," Gabriella stated.

" It's probably traffic or something," Troy shrugged.

" Traffic shouldn't take this long."

" Give them time. They wouldn't miss tonight."

" What if they forgot and they're not even coming over, should we just leave without them?"

" Gabi, it's nothing really. Just sit down," he said mindlessly watching T.V.

Gabriella grew frustrated knowing Troy wasn't listening. She stomped over to the television and turned it off.

" What was that for?" Troy asked.

" You call Chad, I'll call Ryan, and see were they are and if they have Sharpay and Taylor with them," Gabriella ordered.

" Ok, can I do that during a commercial?" Troy questioned.

" Now," was all she said. Troy immediately took out his phone and dialed Chad's number as Gabriella pulled out hers and called Ryan. " And don't even think about turning that T.V. on until you called him," she warned.

" I won't, I won't," he sighed.

* * *

Taylor walked downstairs with a huge grin on her face. Chad had one too as soon as he saw her. 

" Oh, Taylor, you look so beautiful," Mrs. McKessie cooed.

" Thanks mom," Taylor replied while walking closer to her date.

" Let me get the camera, I'll be right back," she said running off.

" Mom!" Taylor sighed in frustration as she stood in front of Chad. " I'm sorry about this," Taylor quickly apologized.

" It's fine," Chad replied looking at her up and own.

" What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

" No! Of course not. It's just, just…," Chad stuttered. " That you look amazing tonight, Tay. You really do."

" Thank you, Chad," she replied blushing.

" I got something for you," Chad whispered in her ear.

" And what would that be?" she responded.

" This." Chad reached over from the couch where the corsage lay he had picked out for Taylor.

" Chad, you really didn't have too," Taylor insisted.

" Of course I did. This is your prom night, it should be one to remember." Chad took the corsage out of the box and leaned forward to pin it on his date. Mr. McKessie cleared his throat loudly once he felt Chad was too close. So Chad quickly pinned it on and kept his hands to himself.

" Thank you, Chad," Taylor said giving him a peck on his cheek. Her mom came rushing back into the living where her daughter and her date stood.

" Sorry, I took so long. Ok. Now stand close together," Mrs. McKessie said.

" Not too close," Mr. McKessie warned.

" Ok, now smile!" 'Click!' The camera shutter went off. " Oh, one more," she stated holding up the camera.

After they took their pictures, the two left outside. Chad instantly got a phone call from Troy.

" Who is it?" Taylor asked.

" Troy. Hold on," Chad replied flipping his phone open. " Hey," he greeted.

" Dude, where are you? Gabi's over here freaking out because you aren't here yet. Is Taylor with you?" Troy questioned.

" Yeah, I just went to her house to pick her up."

" So I guess you guys are talking again," Troy noted.

" We never broke up. All couples fight," Chad defended.

" Except me and Gabi, of course." Then Gabriella's voice fills the background.

" Is Taylor there with him?" she said.

" Yes."

" Are they on their way?"

" Yes, Gabi."

" Do they need directions or anything?"

" I don't think so, Gabi."

" Did you ask them?" she persisted.

" Do I have to?"

" Troy, just ask them."

" But Taylor knows they way to your house, can't she jus…."

" Troy. Ask them. Now."

" Fine," he sighed before returning to his conversation with Chad. " Do you guys need directions?"

" No. So I can see you and Gabriella don't fight," Chad responded sarcastically.

" Ok, so we have our rough patches. So we'll see you soon?"

" Yeah."

" And don't spend too much time making out in the car," Troy said.

" Very funny. Later." He hung up his cell and turned to his date. " Are you ready to go?" he asked her holding out his hand for her.

" Yes I am," she replied taking his hand and walking to his car.

* * *

Taylor and Chad were the last to arrive at Gabriella's house.

" It's about time you guys got here!" Gabriella stated.

" Sorry, there was...," Chad began.

" Traffic," Taylor filled in for him, slighlty giggling.

" We all know you were making out in the car, no need to lie," Troy said from watching the T.V. Taylor and Chad laughed sliently to themselves knowing it was the truth. The two walked over by the stairs, not far from Sharpay.

" Ok, everybody gather around!" Ryan called out holding a digital camera." I want everyone to rememeber this night, so come on!"

" Oh, not right now, Ryan, my hair looks terrible," Sharpay complained sitting on the Montez's recliner inspecting her dress. Luckily for her, Gabriella wasn't wearing the same one.

" It looks fine Sharpay, now come on," Gabriella said grabbing Sharpay's arm.

" You guys, come on, we're taking a picture. Chad, Taylor stop making out for one second and take a picture with us. You can do that later," Ryan said. Taylor and Chad pulled away from each other, slightly red from embarassment.

" Sorry, Ryan," Chad apologized. Chad and Taylor walked over in front of the camera.

" I've set it on self timer, so we have ten seconds before the picture takes," Ryan stated.

" Troy, come on, you're gonna miss the picture," Gabriella said to her boyfriend who was staring at the television set.

" Coming," he shouted.

" Chad, do I look ok?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

" You look as gorgeous as always, Tay," Chad replied.

" Hurry up, Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

" Geesh, I'm right here. I'm not going any where," Troy responded appearing right beside Gabriella.

" Everybody smile," Ryan said. The camera flashed as the shutter went off. Everybody gathered around the digital camera to see what it looked like.

" Aw, I look great," Sharpay said.

" We all look great, Sharpay," Taylor corrected.

" Yeah, you guys look good too," she added.

" Come on, we should go now, we don't want to be late," Chad reminded. The six gathered their things and headed out the door. Little did they know what surprise was waiting for them.

* * *

They'll be at the prom next chapter. Sorry I kinda took awhile. I'll update Because I Remember soon and also start another story. Please review and be nice. Feel free to check out my other stories as well. 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. Thank you to kyos-girl101, sammysgurl, FebruarySong, HSMGossipGirl, and iLOVEzanessa.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

" Gabi, you look so adorable in the dress," Troy complemented while driving. 

" Aw, Troy, thank you," Gabriella replied.

" You know it's true," he added.

" But it's not gonna hurt to hear it again," she giggled.

" Could you keep your eye on the road?" Sharpay yelled from the backseat. " We would like to make it to the prom in one piece?"

" So what am I? Your driver? Did you want me to call you Miss Evans while I'm at it?" Troy asked.

" I'm laughing, Troy, really that was so funny," Sharpay answered sarcastically. " You know what, just stop the car."

" I'm not stopping the car," Troy stated.

" I said stop the car!"

" No!"

" Fine then, I'll just steal your keys when you're not looking," she muttered.

" What?" Troy said.

" Oh, nothing," Sharpay replied with a smile.

" Can we even make it one mile without you two arguing?" Ryan asked.

" Tell that to Pretty Boy behind the wheel," Sharpay scoffed.

" Pretty Boy?" Troy questioned.

" Yeah, maybe if you paid half as much attention to the road than you do to yourself in the rearview mirror, then we might already be there!"

" Are we there yet?" Taylor asked.

" No," Troy sighed.

" You guys, do you think we should stop off for something to eat?" Chad suggested.

" Aw, are you hungry Chad?" Taylor said.

" Yes I am," he replied. " I didn't have anything to eat since lunch."

" You must be starving. Troy, we need to stop!" Taylor yelled out.

" Look, I'm telling you, like I told Sharpay, I'm not stopping this car," Troy stated once more defiantly.

" Troy, that might be a good idea. We can all get something to eat, and you can fill up the gas tank," Gabriella pointed out.

" But, Gabi…" Troy began.

" Listen to your girlfriend, Bolton," Sharpay snapped.

" Fine. But only for you," Troy said to Gabriella and started to turn into a nearby gas station. He turned his blinker on and merged to the left, just before an oncoming truck almost hit their car head on.

"AH!" they screamed in unision.

The whole car swerved as Troy quickly pulled into the gas station and away from the trucker headed their way.

Once he carefully parked the car, everyone cautiously stepped out of the car.

" Thank goodness we didn't get hit," Taylor said putting her hand over her heart. Chad wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend.

" What was that?" Ryan asked randomly.

" Probably a drunk driver. Guys we shouldn't think about this too much, it's prom night. You guys go inside and get some food. I'll come in when I have to pay for the gas," Troy stated.

The five of them nodded as the walked inside the Quick Shop.

Troy grabbed his keys and his wallet and walked inside as the gas finished pumping.

" What did you guys get?" Troy asked the group once he entered.

" Some sandwiches, drinks, all the basic stuff," Gabriella explained.

" Nice." Troy gave the cashier the correct amount as everyone walked outside to the car. Once Troy and Gabriella had reached their side of the car, they saw a note lying on the windshield. Troy reached over and opened it as soon as he got inside.

" Come on, Troy, let's eat," Chad said.

" Shh," Gabriella scolded so Troy could read the note in silence. Troy handed Gabriella the note once he was done with it. A small gasp escaped her lips.

" What's going on?" Taylor wondered.

" There was a note on the windshield. Here's what is says: _Wildcats, I know who you are. I know your strengths, your weaknesses, basically everything about you. You may have escaped Halloween, but luck doesn't come around twice. Have fun at your prom, I'll be watching._"

" What kind of sick prank is that?" Sharpay stated.

" It might just be some of the freshman trying to be funny," Taylor suggested.

" Or it could've been meant for someone else,' Ryan added.

" No, it was obviously meant for us. No one knows all the details about Halloween like we do," Gabriella concluded.

" Guys, we shouldn't worry. For right now, it's our prom, so are we going to let some creepy letter ruin the greatest night of our lives? No. So buckle up, and let's get out of here!" Troy exclaimed with cheers of approval coming from behind him. He threw the note out of the window. Gabriella however was still not so convinced. " What's wrong?" he asked her privately.

" I don't know. Just a little worried that's all," she admitted.

" Well, don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Troy reassured as he pulled out of the gas station and back on the main road.

* * *

Meanwhile a dark figure appeared from the shadows and picked up the fallen note. 

" I see you didn't take my threat seriously, Wildcats," it muttered. " I guess I have no choice but to make your fears your reality."

It crushed up the note and tossed it back to the ground as it walked to it's truck and headed in the direction of East High.

* * *

So the mystery person was the one that almost hit them. They will be at the prom next chapter. Please review and be nice. Also read my other stories. Please and thank you. 


	5. Chapter 4

Much thanks to Lepa2793, kyos-girl101, lexie-babe, and HSMGossipGirlQueen.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL.

* * *

Troy finally pulled into the school parking lot where many anxious seniors stood preparing for their big entrance into their prom.

" Is everybody ready for the prom?" Troy called out.

" Yeah," everyone replied in unison.

The couples joined hands and walked inside of East High's gymnasium.

" The decorations are amazing," Gabriella commented.

" Yeah, I know," Taylor, agreed.

" Guys, let's try and find a table for us before we start shaking our groove thing," Ryan suggested.

" Ok, remind me not to shake my groove thing anywhere near you," Taylor joked.

The six walked to a table near the doors and sat their belongings there. Ryan spotted Martha by the drinks.

" Now if you all excuse me, I see a pretty lady I would like to boogie with over there by the drinks," Ryan said walking over towards Miss Cox.

" Speaking of dancing, Miss McKessie, may I have this dance?" Chad asked.

" Well, I'd be honored," she replied taking his hand and walking to the center of the dance floor.

" Gabi, did you want to dance?" Troy offered.

" I would love to, but I don't want to leave Sharpay here be herself," Gabriella said.

" Go ahead, Montez. I don't need a babysitter," Sharpay responded.

" Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

" I'm positive. Trust me."

" Ok, well, you can just come find us if you need us," Gabriella reassured.

" I'll be sure to do that," Sharpay replied with a fake smile. Troy and Gabriella left. Sharpay immediately dropped her smile and sat back in her seat. She let out one big huff of exhaustion as she gazed through the dance floor.

* * *

Ryan walked up to Martha, doing a special jazz square right in front of her once her reached her.

" Martha, are you ready to cut a rug? Bust a move? Get down with our funky selves?" Ryan asked. Martha turned around, with her leg in a cast, and an apologetic smile on her face.

" I'm sorry Ryan, I sprained my foot at my hip-hop dance class last night. My doctor says if I want it to get better by summer vacation, I shouldn't put to much force on it," Martha explained.

" It's fine, really. I mean there are plenty of dances to do with your arms. I'm mean the Macarena only involves the upper half of your body," Ryan said.

" Ryan, you can dance with someone else, I understand," Martha stated.

" Why would I dance with someone else when I already have a date?" Ryan replied with a smile. " Come on, let's rest that foot of yours." Ryan held out his hand and led Martha to the group's table by the door.

* * *

" Why am I even here? This is ridiculous. I should be at home, asleep, watching T.V. doing everything that I am not doing right now," Sharpay mumbled to herself.

" You know that talking to yourself is a sign of temporary insanity," a voice behind said.

Sharpay turned around to see Zeke standing above her.

" Zeke, what are you doing here?" she asked.

" Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe this is our prom," Zeke said.

" Right. I kinda forgot about that."

" So did the amazing Sharpay manage to find a date?" Zeke questioned.

" I believe that is a personal question, Mr. Baylor. Whether or not I have a date should be none of your concern."

" Well, if you did have a date, then he would be upset if I asked you to dance. But if you didn't have, then no one would be upset if I asked you to dance."

" Theoretically, that statement is true," Sharpay replied.

" But regardless to if you have a date or not, I think I'm going to risk it," Zeke whispered holding out his hand for her to take. " This is the part where you take my hand so I don't look like a complete idiot standing in front of you with my hand out," he nudged.

Sharpay smiled and stood up. She took his hand as he led her out on the dance floor.

* * *

" Gabs, I don't fell like dancing to this song. Let's just hit the snack table or something," Troy suggested walking over there.

" Ok. Well make sure you don't get anything with walnuts in it, now that we know you're allergic," Gabriella reminded.

" I won't, I won't."

Right next to the couple stood Jason and Kelsi.

" 'Sup guys," Jason greeted.

" Hey you two. Kels, you look amazing," Gabriella complimented.

" Thanks so do you," she responded.

" You two are a shoo in to win prom king and queen," Jason stated.

" Oh, we're not really big on that, are we Gabi?" Troy said.

" That tiara would look so pretty on my head. And it would match with my outfit too!" Gabriella exclaimed.

" Um, Gabi, are you ok?" Troy asked.

" Sorry. But you have to admit, it would be pretty cool if we won."

" But it's not everything."

" But it's something."

" I think you can use a drink."

Troy pulled her closer to the drinks and gave her a cup.

" Gabi, don't let this winning thing get to your head. We just wanna have a good time, and enjoy ourselves no matter what the outcome of prom king and queen is," Troy urged.

" You're right. We should just have fun. And if I magically win prom queen, that is just a nice little bonus," Gabriella said staring at the tiara placed on a pillow upon the stage.

* * *

Taylor and Chad were dancing with each other happily until a tall red head barged in between the two.

" Excuse me, may I cut in?" the tall red head said pushing Taylor out of the way to dance with Chad.

" Um, I was dancing with him," Taylor stated.

" Not anymore. If you really want your man, you better learn how to hold on to him tighter," the red head replied holding Chad's hand. Chad pulled away and walked over to Taylor.

" I'm sorry about that, Tay," he apologized.

" No, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to apologize," she said.

" I hope you know you can trust me."

" I know I can." She grabbed his hand and led them over to their table where Ryan and Martha sat.

" Hey, Ryan, how come you're not shaking your groove thing out there?" Taylor asked.

" Martha sprained her ankle, so we may have to sit this one out," Ryan explained.

" Aw, I'm sorry. Hey where did my purse go?" Taylor asked.

" Wasn't right here on the table?" Chad said.

" That's what I thought. Have you two seen my purse?" Taylor asked Ryan and Martha.

" Well it wasn't on the table when we got here," Martha explained.

" Let me go look for it," Taylor sighed.

" No, you sit here. I'll go look for it," Chad said.

" And I'll help you," Ryan offered. " You two just stay here. Whoever has your purse can't have gone that far." The two stood up from the table and walked around the gymnasium beginning their search for Taylor's purse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mystery person stood by the exit doorway, close to where the Wildcat's table was. It held Taylor's purse as it made it's way down the red, white, and gold halls.

" Enjoy this time, Wildcats, for it may be your last," it mumbled manically as it sauntered down the hall.

* * *

Please review and be nice. Also check out my other stories about HSM as well and leave a review there. :-) 


	6. Chapter 5

Xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, BabyVanessa14, and kyos-girl101, thanks for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke danced to the music, while people around them were blinded. Not by their fantastic dancing skills, but by Sharpay's bajillion sequins lining her prom gown. 

" Why are people staring at us?" she asked. " Is it my hair?"

" Your hair looks fine, stop worrying, just have a good time for once," Zeke encouraged.

Sharpay scoffed. " I know how to have a good time, Baylor."

" A good time that has nothing to do with fashion, shopping or any combination of the two?"

" Isn't that a good time to anyone?"

Zeke replied, " Not to most people, it isn't."

" That's a lie. I know plenty of people who enjoy a good time that includes shopping and fashion."

" Well, you can go find them some other time, because right now, I just want to dance."

Sharpay opened her mouth to respond, but he twirled her around allowing her to forget her rebuttal.

" I'll have you know, Baylor that no one cuts me off," Sharpay grumbled.

Zeke raised his eyebrow. " I believe I just did."

" If it wasn't prom Zeke, I'd…"

" You'd what? Actually dance and stop talking?"

She shrugged as she resumed dancing. " Maybe."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked past Ms. Darbus on their way to the dance floor. 

" Ah, my young thespians! Mr. Bolton! Miss Montez! Would you like to cast your ballot for this year's prom king and queen? A honored and time tradition!" she asked throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic effect.

Troy and Gabriella reached over for the paper ballot and wrote down their votes. " Sure we will, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella answered.

"I'll have you know I was part of the royal court myself, back in my former days. I was quite in the popular crowd."

" When, in the Stone Age?" Troy mumbled to Gabriella. She nudged him in the stomach from his comment.

She whispered, " Be nice, Troy."

After they put their ballots in the box, the pair linked arms as Ms. Darbus began to talk. " You know, you two have gotten an awful a lot of votes. My money would be on you guys to win this." Ms. Darbus walked away allowing her multicolored shawl to flow behind her.

" Gabs, even if we don't win, we're going to have a good time, remember?" Troy warned.

Gabriella nodded slowly. " Of course." She plastered on a smile as she stared at the glowing crown upon the stage.

* * *

Chad and Ryan scanned the gym looking for Taylor's purse. 

" They shouldn't have gone that far," Ryan stated. " I mean, why would someone have nothing else to do, except to steal?"

Chad checked under an empty table for the fifth time before answering. " They're called thieves, Ryan."

" Ha, I know. But it's prom time, why would someone steal during the prom?"

" Maybe they know that people would be…how am I supposed to know? Look, it's obviously not in the gym. Whoever took it, must've left the gym," Chad concluded.

" We need to catch them before they get too far."

Ryan and Chad headed to the door before Taylor saw them leaving and stopped them.

" Where are you guys going? You can't think of missing prom," she said.

" Look, Tay, the person who took your purse is still out there," Chad stated.

Ryan chimed in, " We searched all over the gym, and we can't find it anywhere."

" I really don't want you to miss prom because of my silly purse. I appreciate you guys looking for it, though."

" But, Taylor, all your stuff in there," Ryan said.

" Yes, I know, and I'm grateful that you would give up valuable time to look for it for me, but I don't want to worry about it right now. All the other exits are closed and the only one to get out is through the gym doors thru the hallways and out the main doors. From time to time, we can monitor them, but for now, I want to have a good time." She took Chad's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Ryan sat over with Martha at the table. Martha sighed. "I'm sorry, again. I feel bad that you have to miss out on your prom because of me."

" Nonsense," Ryan reassured, " I'm completely fine spending my prom sitting here talking to you."

Just then, the mysterious figure walked past the gym door, holding Taylor's purse, which Ryan saw clearly.

" Ryan, you're so sweet!" Martha commented. Ryan was silent. " Ryan? Ry? Was it something I said?"

" No, no, I'll be right back." Ryan stood up and rushed out to the dance floor. He found Chad and Taylor dancing and tapped Chad on the back.

Chad turned around to see Ryan. " Ryan, just give me a minute, hold on." Chad continued dancing, but Ryan tapped his shoulder again. " Ryan, go away."

Ryan rolled his eyes. He walked in between the two and began salsa dancing in the middle of them. Taylor and Chad stopped dancing to address Ryan's problem.

" Ryan, what is it?" Taylor asked.

Ryan quickly caught his breath." I saw who took your purse. He was walking past the gym doors out in the hallway."

" What did he look like?" Taylor said.

" I don't know. All I saw was this black type of cloak thing," Ryan described.

Chad stated, " Well let's go, the faster we find him, the faster we can get back to the prom and put this behind us."

Chad, Taylor, and Ryan all walked out of the gymnasium to track down the person who had Taylor's purse. Ryan was momentarily stopped by Martha.

" Ryan, where are you going?" Martha asked.

Ryan halted for a minute to answer her question. " Me, Chad, and Taylor are going to look for Taylor's purse. I just saw the guy who took it and we want to catch him while he's still near."

" Okay, anything I can do?"

" Just stay right here and keep looking beautiful."

" Aw, Ryan."

Ryan walked out of the gym and stood alongside Taylor and Chad in the East High hallway.

" Which way did he go?" Taylor questioned.

Ryan turned around and closed his eyes for a second before pointing to his right. " It was this way, let's go." The three all headed in that direction.

* * *

It's not particulary my best chapter, but the next chapter is better, this was kind of a filler one. Please review and be nice! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nor is Webster's Dictionary.

Thanks kyos-girl101, NightStar1928, Joseph Adam Lover, xxMissCutiexx, and xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo.

* * *

" Where did my brother go?" Sharpay asked Zeke.

Zeke turned his head and scanned around. " I don't know. He probably went to the restroom or something."

" No, I think I saw him leaving with Taylor and Chad. I'm going to go ask Martha."

" Sharpay, this is not any of your business. If Ryan wanted you to follow him, he would've said so. Just come on and keep dancing and have a good time. How many times will you have to repeat your prom?"

" Ugh, Zeke, you wouldn't understand." Sharpay walked away from Zeke and over to Martha.

Martha complimented, " Hey, Sharpay, you look quite sparkly tonight."

" Never mind that. Do you know where my brother went?" she asked.

" Yeah. He went with Chad and Taylor to get Taylor's purse. He said he saw who took it so they went after them."

" Oh, good," Sharpay sighed. " I got a little worried there."

Zeke came over and approached Sharpay. " So is your brother okay? We down need to send out a rescue squad?"

" Haha, very funny. But no."

" So are you ready to get back to some dancing?" he questioned.

Sharpay raised her finger. " On second thought, I have to use the restroom. Martha, let's go."

" Sharpay I can't. If I wanna dance with Ryan when he comes back, I should really rest my leg."

Sharpay sucked her teeth in. "Fine, I'll go and get Kelsi to come with me." She walked away leaving Zeke and Martha at the table.

Zeke shook his head. " What is it with women going to the bathroom in pairs?"

" It's a girl thing." Martha patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Gabriella turned to Troy. " When are they announcing Prom King and Queen?"

" Oh I don't know. Soon probably," he answered.

" Well, I'm all sweaty. I should really head to the bathroom to freshen up. Let me go and find Taylor."

" Alright, I'll sit down for a minute myself," Troy replied.

Gabriella and Troy made her way in between the mass crowd of seniors to Martha and now Zeke.

" Hey Zeke, how are you?" Gabriella greeted.

Zeke looked up to them. " I'm fine Miss Montez. Hey there, Mr. Bolton."

" Sup man. Having a good time?" Troy said.

"I can't complain. Well actually I can, but I'm not gonna."

Troy chuckled. " So did you find a date?"

" I don't know. But if dancing with Sharpay qualifies, then yes I do," he answered.

" Glad you're having fun," Gabriella commented. " Hey Martha, have you seen Taylor?"

" She, Chad, and Ryan all went to find her purse cause Ryan thinks he saw someone with it," Martha repeated.

" Oh. Well, I'll go look for Kelsi," Gabriella concluded.

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

" I just need to freshen up a bit in the restroom. Martha would you like to come?" she asked her.

Martha sighed. " I can't. If I wanna dance with Ryan when he comes back, I should rest my ankle until he comes."

" You can go with Sharpay. She's looking for a bathroom buddy," Zeke stated.

Gabriella said, "Good idea, Zeke. I'll go find her." Gabriella hopped off as Martha looked to Zeke.

" Remind you of something?" she asked half laughing.

Zeke responded, "Yeah. Déjà vu. Spooky."

Troy looked at them both. " I don't get it. What's so funny?" That only made Martha and Zeke laugh more.

* * *

Gabriella cornered Sharpay before she made her way to reach Kelsi.

" Hey, Sharpay," she greeted.

Sharpay slowly turned around at the sound of her voice. " Oh, Montez. It's you."

" Don't act too excited," she joked. Sharpay was not laughing. " Oook, well, I'm on my way to the restroom…"

Sharpay squinted her eyes. "Am I supposed to care? Newsflash, you're not potty training still. At least I hope not."

" Fine. I'm going to find Kelsi."

" Too late. She's M.I.A. Probably drank a little to much punch and is off making out with Jason in a janitor's closet somewhere," she guessed.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Wow, ok, well. I'm heading to the bathroom. You're free to come along."

" Montez, you are such a seven year old," Sharpay snapped before strutting off to the restrooms with Gabriella following shortly behind.

* * *

" Let's check in some of the classrooms. Whoever took your purse Taylor, might've left it in a room," Ryan suggested as he walked alongside her in the red and white hallway.

Chad mildly scoffed, "Yeah, like that makes a lot of sense. Who thinks 'let me steal a purse, then let me go inside a classroom with it.' No one thinks like that, genius."

" Chad," Taylor slightly scolded. " Ryan, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. Let's keep an eye out."

" This is ridiculous. Ryan are you sure you saw someone with Tay's purse?" Chd questioned.

" Yes. Well,' I'm sure it was a 'someone.' Or maybe more of a 'something'," Ryan confessed.

Chad rolled his eyes. " Great. Now we're tracking down some mythical creature holding a purse."

" Ok. Maybe we should just forget this. I mean, maybe it'll show up at the end of prom," Taylor said.

Ryan responded, " You're not dumb, Taylor. The chances of that happening are slim."

" Well we can be civil to each other then. At least until prom is over," she stated directing her words to Chad.

Chad defended himself. " Hey, I'm a pocketful of sunshine, the very definition of civil."

Ryan sneered, " Someone alert Webster's. Definition change coming through."

" Where you saying something, Ryan?" he said coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

"In fact I was," Ryan replied stopping as well.

Taylor grabbed Chad's arm." Chad, not here, not now. Let's just keep looking." Chad seemed to simmer down as the trio began to continue walking down the hallway.

Taylor peered inside an empty closet and saw what she thought was her purse. " Hey, I think I see my purse."

" Are you sure it's in there?" Chad asked skeptical.

Ryan countered, " It can't hurt to look."

The three walked in as Chad closed the door. Taylor grabbed her supposed purse, which what it was.

" Why would someone steal your purse and put it in here?" Chad queried.

Taylor shrugged. " I don't know, but I'm glad I found it. Now we can get back to our prom!"

Ryan, being closest to the door turned the handle, but he couldn't.

" You guys, I think it's locked."

* * *

I'll update sooner next time. Please review and be nice. Reviews do encourage me to post sooner! also Chaylor fans(or any fans for that matter), check out Because I Remember recently updated!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own. Or MacGyver.

Thank you to ChaylorTwilightQueen10, ILuvZacEfron, and 2pinkstar and 7blackberry for your reviews (and your critical review:))

* * *

Sharpay and Gabriella walked towards the bathroom, the walk silent except for the clicking of their shoes against the hard floor and their purses hitting against their arms as they walked. They reached the door only to be stopped by a couple making out on it.

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Excuse me!" The couple stopped. Sharpay smirked. "Thank you. Oh and by the way, your boyfriend was looking for you," she said to the girl before walking in, Gabriella following behind.

"Boyfriend?" they heard the guy shout.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay. "Why did you that?"

"Do I need a reason?" she scoffed.

She walked closer to Sharpay. "Well was her boyfriend really looking for her?"

Sharpay raised her eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that guy attached to her lips was her boyfriend." She strolled over to a mirror and began to pull out her makeup.

"You are really something, Sharpay," Gabriella said shaking her head.

She smiled to herself. "Don't I know it?" Gabriella moved over to a stall only to be interrupted by Sharpay. "Montez, what are you doing?"

"I was actually going to use the restroom. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're going to use," Sharpay said accented each word, "a public restroom?"

Gabriella looked confused. "Isn't that what they're for?"

"Okay, it's your funeral."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know who'd been on that toilet? What they've done on that toilet? I mean even thinking about makes me want to go take a shower."

"Public restrooms are actually quite clean," she defended. "They wouldn't leave a dirty toilet especially at a school knowing how fickle the health code is."

"Are we arguing about restrooms? Of all the things to fight with me about…"Sharpay trailed off resuming her makeup routine.

Gabriella walked to the stall and pulled the handle. She couldn't get it opened."The door is jammed. I can't get it open."

"It's probably all the fungi and bacteria sticking together. Move," she commanded as she strolled over to the stall. She tried to yank it open, but with no success. "Well I'll try the next one. Work at the opposite end, Montez, one of these germ holes should open."

Gabriella went to the other end of the restroom, attempting to open the stall as did Sharpay. Each had no luck, stall after stall, until they met in the middle. Gabriella opened it with ease and peeked inside. She turned to Sharpay who was already turning pale at the sight.

"AH!"

* * *

Troy had continued to stand by the refreshments table, holding his cup of punch, waiting for Gabriella to return from what seemed to him to be the longest bathroom trip ever. He talked to Jason and Kelsi for a while, knowing he was obviously the third wheel. Ms. Darbus walked up on stage.

" Students! We want you to know that the voting for Prom King and Queen will close in ten minutes. If you haven't voted, please direct yourself to the lovely voting table by the door," she announced gesturing her hand to the table.

Troy looked around for Gabriella. He knew if voting was closing soon, they'd be announcing soon who won and Troy having a hunch him and Gabriella would grace the stage, he decided to go find her. It also gave him a great excuse to leave Kelsi and Jason, so they could have some alone time.

He politely said, "Excuse me guys." Jason and Kelsi nodded and smiled him off as Troy went out into the hallway and down to the girls' restroom.

"Gabi?" he called out as he drew closer to the girls' restroom. He awkwardly knocked on the door. "Gabi, are you in there?" No response.

Troy turned around, scanning the hallway around him until he saw a couple of girls walk by.

He asked them, "Hey, hey, have you seen Gabriella Montez? Is she in this bathroom?"

"I'm not sure, sorry."

"No it's ok, thank you." The girls continued their walk back into the gym. Troy looked around again. He then closed his eyes and pushed the door open and walked in.

"Gabi? Gabi?" he called out again.

Three girls by the sink saw him. "Ew! Pervert! Jerk!" they screamed out walking out of the restroom.

He quickly apologized, "Sorry, sorry." He put his hands up in defense as he left. "Gabi? Gabi?" Still no answer. He didn't see anyone else in the restroom. He placed his hands in his pocket and began to exit. When Troy got to the door, he couldn't open it. He tried pushing it, pulling it, but it hardly moved.

"Help! Help! The door is locked," he yelled and banged against the wooden door. No one came. The door was still locked. "Great, I'm spending prom trapped in a girls' bathroom," Troy muttered to himself while he folded his arms.

* * *

Taylor, Chad, and Ryan all sat in the closet. It was hot from all the body heat and the fact that they were in New Mexico, it was hot everywhere. Chad had taken his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up. Ryan too had taken his jacket off and fanned himself with his hat. Taylor leaned against Chad out of the weariness the heat was giving her.

"Is prom over?" Taylor asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No. Still another hour and a half left."

"Well someone had to have seen us leave," she said. "I bet someone is looking for us now."

"Like who?" Chad scoffed. "Troy and Gabriella are probably too caught up in each other to notice we're missing, Sharpay's probably too busy looking at her reflection somewhere, Zeke's too busy looking at her, Martha's on crutches, and Jase and Kelsi are probably too shy to even do anything!"

Taylor frowned. "Maybe a teacher, or a janitor…"

"It's the prom! Teachers are too preoccupied watching everyone, and janitors are probably out back grumbling about the mess they'll have to clean up."

"Sorry for trying to put some hope into the situation," she responded moving herself away from Chad.

Ryan stood up. An idea formed in his head. "Taylor, can you construct something using these things?" he asked motioning to the supplies around him.

"My girlfriend's not MacGyver, Evans," Chad sighed.

Taylor rolled her eyes and replied, "Well you're not exactly being Mr. .Sunshine right now, are you?"

"Do you think you can?"

Taylor shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ryan. The door is cut to the floor, and I don't see any vents in here to help us."

"So we just sit here and wait?" Ryan concluded sliding down to the floor.

"Do you have a better idea, genius?" Chad retorted.

Taylor scolded, "Chad, you do not have to be so cynical, especially in this situation."

"Then what else can we do Taylor?" he questioned putting his hands out. "Punch a hole through the wall?"

Taylor tapped her chin. "That's actually not a bad idea."

* * *

It's been a while since I've updated this, so I hope you like it. More action in the next few chapters once prom has ended and...well can't spill too much. Please review and be nice! Also check out my other HSM stories like Lady Wildcats, Unless They Are For Everyone, Denial, and Because I Remember. Reviews are always nice:)


End file.
